Galio/Trivia
General ; * Galio is seemingly short for , after the Renaissance Pisan polymath. ** The name means "man of ", ultimately from Semitic root "to roll".Huehnergard, J. 2011 Proto-Semitic Language & Culture; Semitic Roots p. 2073 * Galio's dance references by . ; * Galio retains his dance post-rework, which references Beauty and the Beast by Walt Disney. * He references his previous alias while attacking a : }} ** In this case however, this interaction has literal implications: Galio being a textbook-definition sentinel for Demacia, and Galio perhaps sharing similar origins with the Blue Sentinel, both being rock/mineral beings empowered/given life by magic. Development ; * Galio is voiced by , who also voices , , and . ; * Galio is voiced by Josh Petersdorf, who also voices . **Galio's Japanese voice actor is , who also voiced Japanese .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors Lore * He was built some time between 667 and 704 years ago, created during the Kingdoms early years. * Upon the slopes of the Greenfang Mountains a group of Demacian soldiers were battered by a barrage of arcane magic projected by an powerful group of Noxian warmages. It was here that Galio absorbed the emanating magic and awoke for the first time. Quotes ; * }} is a reference to the idiom 'kill two birds with one stone'. ; * }} is a reference to the saying 'dead men tell no tales'. ; * }} is a reference to the 1988 film in which the main character, enters a bank with a pump-action shotgun and says "I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I'm all out of bubblegum." ** It is also a reference to with the quote '' "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum."'' * }} is a reference to the famous quote "For the Frozen Throne!" spoken by numerous characters in . Skins ; * A Demacian city can be seen in the background. ; * ** He might be referencing from by . ; * He resembles . * He might be referencing and/or from . * In early concepts for his splashart, leg was present and he was holding on his hands. * ** A mask of can be seen in the background of his splash art. ; * He references the (specifically the ) from . * His outfit resembles from . ; * He resembles from , from , and a from . * His bosses are and . * He is the third non-comical Legendary skin, behind and . * His various interactions are references to the Nine Circles of Hell from . * In the BR server, this skin used to be called Galio Infernal (portuguese for Infernal Galio). Now that Galio had skin released, it had its name changed to Galio Guardião das Trevas (portuguese for Darkness Guardian Galio). ** A more accurate portuguese translation of the original name would be Galio Guardião do Portão. ; * He is interacting with other Gargoyles (likely also created by Durand) while drinking what appears to be a from a flask and holding a from . * He might be referencing from . * Him and the background seem to have been influenced by . ; * can also be seen in the background of his splash art. * He was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2018 along with: ** * His dance references the , a fad dance. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** He shares this dance with . * can be seen in the background. ** Interestingly enough, her tails are missing but visible in one of the mission assets for April Fools' Day. * In Vietnamese translation, the skin is called "Gà-lio" as a wordplay of the word "gà", which means chicken. * He is wearing a chicken . * He is delivering . ; Relations * was designed by Durand, who also built shackles. * Galio sees as the only mage he likes, and has become a sort of Guardian to her. * Later, he was summoned by Lux to aid her, and other Demacian soldiers in fighting off and his allies. Category:Champion trivia Category:2018 April Fools Day